Worth the Wait
by Beyond-BB-Birthday
Summary: The countdown until one adorably innocent Russian is legal has begun. Sulu/Chekov


Ever since the first time we kissed, I'd wanted him.

It had been only a few weeks since Chekov had graduated from Star Fleet Academy. We'd just gotten the distress call from Vulcan and had been rushing around trying to figure out which ship we were on.

"Zhere is a list ower 'ere!" Pavel called. He'd located a list of all crew members and their respective ships for the emergency. After scanning the computer, we realized we would not be flying together. He looked like he was about to cry.

I put a hand on his arm to comfort him; he'd never flown without me as his pilot. "Don't worry, you'll be fine with..." I looked for the name of the Enterprise's pilot. "Lieutenant McKenna. Whoever that is."

Chekov made a face. We headed for the shuttles that would take us to our respective ships.

We stopped upon reaching the craft bound for the Enterprise. Pavel looked at me for a moment with disappointment. He'd been about to say something when Commander Spock interrupted us.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sulu," he said.

I straightened up. "Good day, Commander."

Spock glanced at the PADD he'd been holding before saying, "Lieutenant McKenna has developed a severe case of lungworms; you've been assigned to take his place on the Enterprise."

I stood there for a moment before responding. "Y-yes, Commander. Thank you." Spock nodded once and left.

Pavel exclaimed something in Russian as I beamed. He placed a delicate hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. He hadn't seemed to realize what he'd done until a few seconds later.

I stared at him in surprise as his soft face turned deep red and he jumped away from me. "Uh, oh, I'm zo zorry, Hikaru," he said, looking positively stunned. "Oi, der mo," he muttered to himself, heading towards the shuttle alone.

I hurried after the navigator, stepping in front of him. "It's okay," I whispered, kissing him deeply before we headed into space.

We hadn't spoken of it until a few days later, right after marooning First Officer Kirk on Delta Vega.

We had played a game of 'wodka chess' (apparently very big in Russia). Each time you lose a piece, you drink. Unfortunately for Chekov, I had won the game, by a very large margin. That is to say, he was hammered by the time we called it a night.

From across the dormitory room as we lied awake in the dark, he said very quietly, "Vhy did you kiss me, zat day of the Wulcan distress call?"

It had caught me off guard. "Because I love you." The response had come out before I even realized it. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, maybe it was because I'd been holding it back for years.

"Y-you do?"

"I do," I repeated.

Pavel didn't say anything for a moment, during which I felt like dying of embarrassment. "I zhink… I lowe you too, Hikaru."

* * *

><p>We woke up the next morning, entwined in my bed. I kissed him softly, running a hand through his gorgeous curls. The navigator smiled and stirred.<p>

Once fully aware of the situation, Pavel blushed and sat up looked up at me in worry. "D-did ve…?" I shook my head.

"I would never take advantage of you." He gave me a little smile and settled back into my arms.

"Vill you be my boyfriend?" Pavel asked shyly.

I chuckled. "You're so adorable. Of course, Pasha." He beamed and kissed me passionately before lying back down. "Ach, hangover," he murmured. I pressed my lips to his forehead as he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>We had only been 'going out' for a month and a half before Pavel had begun to want more than kissing and touching.<p>

"Ve don't hawe to tell anyone," he reasoned late one night. "I am old enough to decide for myself."

I sighed and stroked his hand. "I know, Pasha. I want to, but..." Pavel kissed me, rolling over to be above me.

"You're only zree years older zhan me, Hikaru. And I'll be eighteen in two months." He gave me a look I could hardly stand; This kid had bedroom eyes like you wouldn't believe. But I stood by my guns.

"What's the hurry? Two months isn't too long to wait." I kissed him on the neck, trailing my mouth up his jaw line.

Pavel sighed in contentment. "But I've been vaiting zo long," he said quietly, knowing he was going to lose the battle anyways.

"So have I. I love you, but we can't go all the way just yet." Pavel just nodded and layed down next to me.

* * *

><p>We'd started to count the days until Pavel's birthday; there were thirty-six days left.<p>

Chekov had just beamed aboard the Romulan mining ship with Kirk and Spock to rescue Captain Pike.

Every time I had to look away from the away-team tracking screen, my heart raced, not knowing if my young Pavel was safe or not.

"Beam us up!" Kirk yelled. I jerked my head forward to watch in terror as Spock flew his ship into the Romulan vessel. As I watched the ship that my boyfriend was on explode, I stood up and sprinted towards the beam pad.

"You have the con!" I told Uhura as I left the bridge, praying to God Scotty had beamed them up in time.

I burst into the room, pushing past cadets left and right to see Pavel.

I saw his young, bruised and cut features, and I ran past my superior officers to embrace the blonde. We held each other close and kissed desperately, a mess of tongues and teeth, not caring for shit who saw.

"Damn, Sulu, who knew you had the balls?" Kirk exclaimed with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four days. Twelve since we had come out to the crew.<p>

We'd been eating lunch in the cafeteria when the arrogant Capitan entered. "Hey, kiddies, what's up?"

"I'm older than you, Captain Dumbass," I deadpanned. He chuckled and clapped me on the shoulder playfully.

"Don't be so uptight, Sulu!" Kirk said casually, taking a seat next to Pavel. The navigator looked very uncomfortable and started to bounce his legs up and down. I placed my hand on his thigh and he began to calm down. He'd been overly tense ever since the Romulan incident

"So," Kirk began, taking a large bite of an apple. "You guys banged yet?"

I felt my face blush and Pavel stood up abruptly, fleeing the scene. I didn't blame him.

At that moment, Doctor McCoy joined us, making the situation impossibly more awkward. "Hey, Jim, we have a situation down in engineering." Kirk sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there."

I sighed as the Capitan looked at me expectantly, a smirk on his rugged face. I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave. "No. Twenty-four more days." I hurried after Pavel, leaving Kirk to wonder what I meant.

* * *

><p>Sixteen more days.<p>

"Alright, crew, get some sleep, I want you all on the bridge at oh-six-hundred hours, understood?" Kirk rattled off. The overworked crew grunted their understanding before heading off to their respective quarters.

Chekov and I had started for our room before Spock stopped us.

"Evening, gentlemen," he greeted. We nodded. "A word, if I may, Lieutenant?" I nodded and Pavel left the bridge with a small wave.

"What's up?" I asked.

Spock looked me in the eyes with his usual awkward, piercing stare. "It has been brought to my attention that you have been romantically involved with Ensign Chekov. Is this correct?" I blushed and nodded, surprised that he'd only just heard about our relationship.

"I have been instructed to remind you that having sexual intercourse with a minor can result in very serious consequences."

I looked away. "W-we haven't... uh, had sex, actually."

Spock nodded once. "Good. Please keep it as such until Mr. Chekov is of age." I didn't wait for the Vulcan to dismiss me as I hurried away in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Today was the day; it was finally here. We'd both been so close to giving in, but we rode it out together. Pun intended.<p>

Twenty minutes.

Every few moments, Pavel glanced up at me. He'd been working on charting the same course for almost an hour, too distracted by the time to focus.

It felt like everyone on the bridge that night knew the root of the tension in the air.

Uhura wandered over to Chekov's seat and murmured something about the exponential warp factor in the course he was plotting, one of several mistakes he'd made in the past few hours.

The navigator nodded and looked up to thank her. She glanced from him to me and winked suggestively. My poor Pavel turned red up to the tips of his ears.

Fifteen minutes.

I focused on manipulating the Enterprise through space towards Earth. I glanced at my watch every few seconds.

Everything I'd been waiting for was minutes away. My heart pounded in my chest and I struggled to breathe properly from excitement.

At the ten minute mark, my eyes met Pavel's and he grinned at me. I mouthed 'ten minutes'. He winked.

Six minutes.

"Okay, let's call it a night, gang," Kirk announced. I shot up from my seat much too quickly, followed quickly by Pavel doing the same.

Scotty wolf-whistled, and Kirk, Uhura and Bones followed with knowing smirks. Even Spock gave a small smile as we practically sprinted off of the bridge hand in hand.

"Fuck his brains out, Sulu!" Kirk yelled after us. I gave a blushing Chekov a wink.

Four minutes.

I glued my mouth to Pavel's, as we entered our room without breaking the kiss. We collapsed on his bed, the Russian straddling my waist above me. We kissed and touched every exposed bit of skin we could as we hurriedly stripped off each other's clothing.

I'd seen him naked before, but it seemed different now, knowing that I could finally have him.

Two minutes.

I kissed him passionately, doing the same all over his chest. I moved my hand across Pavel's pale thighs and he bit his lip. He ran his hands up and down my chest as we sucked face, desperate to finally give in.

One minute.

Pavel whimpered as I tongued his lower abdomen, his hands in my hair. I kissed everywhere at once and held him and touched every square inch of skin I could reach.

Five seconds.

I kissed him once more. "I love you."

"Ah, I lowe you too," he whispered against my lips.

12:00 Midnight. The wait was over.

"Happy birthday, Pasha." He beamed and gazed at me with his infamous bedroom eyes. I retrieved the lube I'd borrowed for the occasion and prepared the no-longer-minor above me.

"Hikaru," he moaned. "Please, I need you..." I nodded, stretching him once more with my fingers before sitting up, lying Pavel on his back.

He winced as I entered him, unbearably slowly. I did all I could not to climax right then and there - he felt _amazing._

"Sukin syn," he hissed in his native tongue. I didn't need to ask to know that he was swearing. I squeezed my eyes shut and let a breathy moan fall from my lips.

I leaned forward to kiss him. Chekov let tears stream out of his eyes and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It'll get better," I whispered. He nodded. I started to move out, slower than I thought possible. Pavel bit his lip and closed his eyes.

He made a small noise as I began to speed up. "Is it okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Please, go faster," he slurred. I sped up slightly, and after a few seconds, hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! Shit, Hikaru, yess!" he moaned loudly. "Fuck!" I smirked and did my best to hit it again, succeeding. I leaned forward as far as possible, touching my forehead to Pavel's and kissing him as he cried out.

I touched the Ensign's stomach, moving down his body with my hands and still moving inside him at the same time. Pavel jerked his head back and screamed my name so loudly I was sure that Kirk would comment on it the next day, but I didn't particularly care.

"Ah, Pasha, fuck," I groaned.

"Please, harder!" he begged me. I complied. "Ngh..."

I stroked his length as we moved. His face was red and more beautiful than ever as his eyes met mine and he smiled. He bit his lip and came all over us with a cry of ecstasy. I followed a split second later.

"Bozhe mo..."

I collapsed next to the Russian and attempted to catch my breath. He rested his head on my shoulder as he panted. After a moment, I turned to him, asking, "So, was it worth the wait?"

He gave me a shy smile. "Wery much zo." He put a hand on my chest and closed his eyes. I pressed my lips to his head of curls and fell asleep almost immediately

* * *

><p>"Wheeeeels!" the Capitan declared as Chekov and I rushed our way onto the bridge the next morning, almost twenty minutes late for our shifts.<p>

I silently took my seat in the pilot's chair and watched in mild amusement as Pavel attempted to do the same. He pitied the blonde as he sat down, wincing and biting his lip.

We both tried to flatten out our hair (having had little time to do so upon waking up to a surprise blow-job). I jumped about a foot in the air when Spock greeted me loudly in the left ear.

"Glad to see you decided to make it in, today, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov"

I gave the Vulcan a nervous smile. "Our apologies, Commander. Won't happen again."

He nodded once. "See to it that it doesn't, or I will be forced to write you both up." As Spock left, spun back around in my chair to face Pavel, giving the embarrassed eighteen-year-old a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: LOL. So yeah. The lack of Sulu/Chekov is appalling, they are adorable! Anyways. R&R!

Oi, der mo - Oh, shit!  
>Sukin syn - Son of a bitch!<br>Bozhe mo - Oh my God


End file.
